


The Stories Grimm

by Alizarin Tea (TeaCupsandUmbrellas)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Kinder- und Hausmärchen | Grimm's Fairy Tales
Genre: Elves, Grimm Fairytales - Freeform, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, as it were, or Half-elves, tags added as updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCupsandUmbrellas/pseuds/Alizarin%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories based off of the Brothers Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stories Grimm

Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III was poor. 

He might not look like it, as he still had the fanciful clothing of years past, with all their buttons and gold trim. To the rest of the world, he was still the masterful metalsmith; a man capable of gorgeous inventions and deadly weapons. When asked if he would open up his shop again, he would simply say that he is taking a kind of leave of absence, enjoying the calm of pedestrian life. 

In truth, he hadn’t a coin to buy so much as an ounce of black powder. 

However, he did have a few things left - a few materials that he could craft into one last masterpiece before he and his sister left the city entirely. It would be his final work of art, and therefore, should be the most fantastic he had ever made. 

“Something pretty this time, brother,” Cassandra said as she packed away what belongings they hadn’t been selling off slowly to pay their debts. “For me?”

“Of course,” he sighed, settling at his workbench. A single sheet of parchment lay before him, blank and smooth. He picked up the charcoal pencil and stared at the smattering of supplies. Silver. White stone. A single blue jewel. Bending over the desk, he sketched for hours, until the lamp light grew dim and Cassandra had to force him out of his seat. 

“I haven’t even begun -” he started, looking a little dazed as he realised how late it had gotten. 

“We have one more day before Orthax comes to collect,” she said, voice sad and brittle. It made Percy’s chest tight, the sound of his sister afraid and disappointed. “You can make it tomorrow. What is it, anyway?”

“Something pretty,” he said before Cassandra pushed him to his bedroom and shut the door.

 

* * *

 

The next morning shone bleak and grey. Normally, Percival didn’t mind a bit of doom and gloom; in fact, he rather liked the rain. But today it was not raining, it was simply grey and heavy and awful. It took every bit of effort he had just to drag himself out of bed and into decent-looking clothes. He was just about to venture out into the real world when the door swung open, nearly bowling Percival over. 

“I would chastise you for staying up so late,” his sister said in a swirl of blonde hair and blue fabric. “But it really is beautiful, Percy.” 

He blinked at his sister, confusion clouding his features. “I’m sorry, what?”

“The blade,” she prompted, head tilting as her hands went to her hips. When he still wouldn’t respond, she rolled her eyes, tossing her long hair over her shoulder. “How much sleep did you get last night? It must have taken you ages.”

“Cassie, I honestly have no idea what you are talking about,” he said quietly, squinting at her. “What blade?”

Exasperated, Cassandra reached for his wrist and pulled him out of the room, back to his desk. 

“That blade,” she let go, arms crossing over her chest. “The one you made last night.”

On the table was a long, sleek dagger. The blade was nearly translucent white, the stone was cut so thin. Through the center was a strong thread of silver, running from the tip to the handle, where a blue sapphire was inlaid into the hilt. It was exactly as he had imagined it, but Percy hadn’t been the one to make it. 

“I - I didn’t do this,” he started, looking up at his sister as he held the blade up. The weight was perfect. “Cassie -”

The sound of knocking interrupted whatever he was going to say. The siblings froze, fear turning their skin white and their eyes wide. They stared at each other; it wasn’t supposed to be now. He wasn’t supposed to come until much, much later. 

“Hey, de Rolo’s!” A voice outside called. Both Percy and Cassandra immediately relaxed, heads bowing as they let out a collective breath. It was only then that Percy realised he’d had a death-grip on the dagger. Quickly, he set it on the table as Cassandra hurried to open the door for Scanlan and Grog. The latter of the two barely fit into the doorway. “Wow, this place looks barren. So you’re really going?”

“Yes, we are,” Cassandra responded airily, touching Percival’s shoulder as she passed to finish packing up the kitchen. “Larger pastures await!” 

Sometimes he forgot they were hiding their own poverty. Of course, if he said anything, then Percy would have to explain the debts, and Orthax, and - 

“My God, Percy, did you make this?” Scanlan gestured to the dagger as Grog lumbered over to the desk and crouched, nearly going cross-eyed as he stared. 

“Um, well -” 

“Of course he did,” Cassandra nearly shoved him as she passed, carrying a stack of plates. “I certainly didn’t.”

“Pretty blade,” Grog laughed, the sound filling the entire room. Percy would miss that laugh. 

“It’s a, ah, parting gift, of sorts,” he shrugged, dragging a hand through his hair and deciding that an explanation would simply land him in an asylum. “My last piece for sale, before I leave.”

“A gift you pay for, I see,” Scanlan smirked up at him before nodding to the dagger. “May I?”

It took a moment for Percy to realise that Scanlan wanted to hold it. “Oh, yes, of course.” He reached for the blade and before carefully placing it in Scanlan’s hand. The fit wasn’t actually too bad. The gnome felt the weight of the blade for a moment before reaching into his pocket and tossing Cassandra a bag of gold. 

“Here. Keep the change. A parting gift,” he inclined his head towards Percy, who could only blink at him. “Stay in touch, yeah?” 

“Yeah, yes,” he responded, dazed. 

“Thank you,” his sister said firmly, reminding him with a sharp elbow to his side. “It is much appreciated, Scanlan.”

“A little birdie told me you’d need it,” he shrugged, winking. “Come on, Grog.”

Once the pair was gone, Cassandra emptied the contents of the bag onto the table. Percival could only lean against the wall, staring at the door his friends had left through. Had Scanlan somehow known? It wasn’t like the gnome to be overly charitable. 

“Percy,” his sister’s shaking voice broke through his reverie. “Count this again, make sure I’m correct.”

Shaking himself, he pushed himself off the wall and to the desk, glasses sliding down his nose as he counted the assortment of gold and silver coins. “How much did you count?” He asked quietly. 

“Five thousand,” she breathed out. The coin fell from his fingers, shock making his spine straight and his eyebrows climb. 

“Five 

?” He asked, choking on his own voice. “How does Scanlan have that much coin?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know, but - Percy, you know what this means.” Her lips twitched into a smile. “It’s enough to pay him. It’s over. We can stay.” She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Percy could only stare at the assortment of coins on his desk. They looked as though they were catching the last bit of light left in the sky.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Percival set out an assortment of materials on his desk. Cassandra was busy setting their home to rights. In the weeks since the dagger, they’d paid off their debt, bought everything they needed over again, and opened up the shop. Percy still created his own work, of course, but every night he would leave sketches and materials out for their mysterious visitors to do with as they pleased. It was always sold for far more than it was worth. 

No longer living in fear was a rather good feeling, indeed. But Percival was beginning to grow restless. 

“If you stay up, what if they don’t come?” Cassandra had asked when he brought it up. “What if they don’t want to be seen?”

“We’re back to what we once were,” he reminded her. “Better, even. The shop is thriving, our home has returned to its former glory, all thanks to you, of course.” She rolled her eyes at his attempt to distract her. “Perhaps we don’t need them.”

“It’s so nice to get paid triple what we ask,” she sighed, slumping. “But alright, if you insist. I won’t be exhausting myself tonight, however.”

Percy, on the other hand, was quite used to sleepless nights. Once he had everything set up, as he had every night, he settled down in a chair around the corner and waited with bated breath. 

He wasn’t disappointed. At exactly midnight, the locks of the door jiggled. Percy sat up straighter, fearful of thieves or bandits. The door open slowly and soundlessly, seemingly on its own, before a figure stepped inside. 

“Ow!” A voice cried out, hoarse in an attempt to keep quiet. 

“Shh!” A second one chastised as two more figures joined the first, each on either side. “You’ll wake them up.”

“They have a new chair,” the first voice noted, sounding pained. They both seemed to be female, judging by pitch and tone alone. “Someone didn’t bring a lantern.” 

“One second, keep it down, both of you,” a third voice murmured. Male, probably. Deeper. One of the figures seemed to be searching the desk for something. Judging by the sound of triumph, they’d found it. “Kiki?”

A moment later, three candles lit up the room. Three half-elves stood in the center of his house, dressed in rags and moth-eaten furs. Two were female, as he had suspected, one with fiery red hair and the other with a long braid hanging down the center of her back. The third was male, with hair as dark as the other and eyes to match. They were all beautiful. 

“What has the lord left us today?” The dark-haired female sighed, prancing over to the table and picking up the sketch. “Oh, look. A set of arrows.”

“You aren’t taking one for yourself, Vex’ahlia,” the man said, trying to sound firm but landing on amused instead. Vex’ahlia. 

“But look!” She turned the drawing over. “They’re barbed. Just think of all the game I could catch, Vax, it’s perfect!” 

“It is your greed that landed us here in the first place,” he said, sounding as though he’d said this many times over. “Keyleth, talk some sense into my sister while I try to  make sense of this.” He plucked the page from her fingers and bent over the desk, long hair obscuring his face from view. The redhead - Keyleth? - stepped forward and put her hands on Vex’ahlia’s shoulders, steering her away from Vax. 

“You know the rules, Vex,” she said, much firmer than Vax had been. “We do this until the debt is paid or until we are given leave by them.”

“How are they going to know what to do if we never see them?” Vex practically whined. “Midnight? Only mad men are up this late.”

“Are you two done yet?” Vax asked. Percy looked back to him, noticing that he had his hair tied back, away from his face. It looked . . . really good, that way. “We have to finish this before he wakes up. Ever since he stopped going hungry, he’s been waking up at ungodly hours.” It took Percival a few moments to realise he was talking about 

. “You know the rules -”

“Do not take what is given, do not reveal yourselves, and do not befriend them,” Vex recited as the two women settled on either side of Vax and got to work. “That last one is for you, Kiki.”

“I didn’t know he was married -” she tried to argue, but Vax placed his hands on each of their mouths. 

“Less talking, more building,” he commanded as he quickly got back to work, examining each piece of the puzzle Percy had laid out for them. “He’s getting better.”

“Percival has been the most accomplished metalsmith in the city for a long time,” Keyleth mused, picking up a shining cog. “I’m surprised he landed himself in trouble.”

“He fits the type,” Vex huffed. “Rich kid blowing all his money on pointless things.” Percy bristled at that, nearly giving himself away just for the sake of proving her wrong. 

“You know they wouldn’t have made him our project if it wasn’t something completely out of his control,” Keyleth said gently. Vex sniffed but visibly softened. 

“Work. Now.” Vax shoved raw materials at the two women and the three fell silent as they got to work. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Is he asleep?”

“I think so. I’m surprised you two didn’t wake him up already.”

“Do you think he saw us?”

“No. No, I don’t think so. The magic would be broken, right?”

“I’m sure there’s a loophole there. We can’t reveal ourselves, but there’s nothing about him catching us in the act.”

“We’re not supposed to be caught.”

“Vax, what are you doing?”

“He looks cold. And uncomfortable, but this will have to do.”

“You’re not going to carry him to bed?”

“Stop laughing, you’ll wake him.”

“I think it’s sweet. Get his glasses.”

“There. He looks quite a bit kinder when he isn’t scowling.”

“Brother? We have to go, it’s almost dawn.”

“Goodbye, handsome.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning dawned too bright and painful, as Percy soon realised that falling asleep in a chair was absolute murder on his back and neck. “Fuck,” he breathed out, wincing as a series of cracks travelled all the way up his spine. He looked around the corner, all pain forgotten as he saw the twelve arrows laid out on the table. Each was more beautiful than the last. As Percy began gathering them together, he noticed something else on the edge of the desk, something he almost missed entirely. A silver ring, entirely plain, looked to have been either forgotten or placed. Hesitating just a moment, he reached out and slipped it on, holding his breath. 

Nothing happened. 

Trying to not be disappointed, and failing miserably, Percy finished gathering the arrows, ready to take them downstairs to the shop before opening. Cassie wandered out of her room, long hair a mess as she waved to Percy. 

“‘Morning,” she yawned, pausing when she actually caught sight of him. “You look like hell.”

“Thank you,” he answered smoothly, shoulders straightening. “You are so kind.”

Cassie hummed as she padded into the kitchen, preparing coffee and breakfast at half-speed. “Did you see anything?”

For a moment, he actually hesitated. Should he tell her? It felt like a secret. They felt like a secret. Three figures with the slightly pointed ears and the endearing bickering. Part of him wanted to keep them for himself. 

“Yes, actually,” he finally relented. The other part of him knew he was a ridiculous human being. “They’re elves. Or half-elves, I’m not sure. They weren’t entirely like the elves we know.”

“Elves?” She poked her head out from the kitchen. “You’re joking.”

He shook his head, turning the arrows in his hands. “Three of them. I think they have to repay some sort of debt. Are you sure you don’t want to stay tonight?”

Cassie leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, staring at him as if he was mad. “You’re sure it wasn’t a dream?”

“Absolutely,” he murmured, the ring feeling heavy on his finger. Though, it was very possible he had dreamed the strange conversation that probably didn’t happen as they were leaving. That hadn’t been real, surely .”So?”

“Alright,” she murmured. “But I’m not sleeping in that chair.”

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the day went much the same as every other day. Cassie ran the shop, taking care of everything from finances to customers while Percy stayed upstairs and slaved at his table. Today, however, he was more distracted by the coming night than usual. They were no longer mysterious figures granting them a new life. No, instead they were entirely real, flesh and blood. They had sat right here. He had -

Was this his ring? A gift? Or something he simply forgot? Vax’ildan. His sister had said it once, in a fit of annoyance as he stuck extra feathers into her braid. Vax’ildan. 

“Percy, it’s passed eight,” his sister interrupted his thoughts. “It’s nearly dark.”

“They come at midnight,” he said, stretching his arms over his head. “I think food is in order.”

“We already ate,” she said, slow and stilted. 

“Not for us,” he shook his head. “They looked - poor. Hungry.”

“Then food it will be,” she nodded, though she still looked at him strangely. For all his virtues, Percy was rarely so hospitable. “Anything else?”

“I don’t know,” he said, brows furrowing. “Just - wait until you see them.” 

“I can’t wait,” she said dryly before going to the kitchen to procure up a simple meal for three half-elves she had never even met.

 

* * *

 

At exactly midnight, Percy and Cassie sat in the dark, a warm meal on the table between them. Cassandra had insisted that they not hide though Percy was afraid of scaring them off. In his sister’s opinion, no one would be passing up a free meal. Percy was inclined to agree with her logic. 

At exactly midnight, the door opened. There was less scuffling and whispered cursing as Vax found the candles Percy had purposefully left out and Keyleth lit them up. This time, however, they saw the siblings sitting in wait. 

“Hello,” Cassandra said cheerfully, tossing blond hair over her shoulder as the three elves stood dumbstruck in their living room. “We made you food,” she pushed the plates forward, expression expectant. “A thank you. Though, not nearly enough of one.”

“You knew we’d be here,” Vex was the first to recover, hunger winning out over the shock. She turned to her brother, smacking him over his head. “I told you he saw us.”

“I won’t hurt you,” he said quickly, not looking away from Vax, who seemed equally unwilling to break eye-contact. “I just wanted to know who was helping us. You’ve done so much -”

“Thank you,” Keyleth interrupted, a hand on Vex’s arm stopping her from making an unkind retort. “We can’t accept.”

“Like hell we can’t,” Vex grumbled, crossing her arms. “Vax, what is wrong with you?”  
“Nothing,” he said quickly, blinking and shaking himself. “Surprised. Aren’t you?”  
“It’s only food,” Cassandra said gently, hand waving over the meal. “And it’ll get cold soon. You can take a night off, surely. Percy is very talented, I’m sure he’ll be fine to make this on his own tomorrow.”

“That isn’t the deal, Miss de Rolo,” Vex said though she was eyeing the plate piled with potatoes and beets. “We are here until they tell us otherwise, or until you -”

“What my sister means,” Vax broke in, taking a step forward. “Is that while we are grateful, we do have a job we are required to do.”

“Well,” Cassandra pushed her chair back, standing. “I don’t see why we can’t help you. Right, Percival?”

Percy was still staring at Vax, curiosity making his eyes shine all the brighter. 

“Percy.”

“Hm, what?” He glanced up at his sister, blinking. She rolled her eyes. “Oh. Yes. I would be happy to assist - in any way I can, of course,” he turned to Vex and Keyleth, not knowing what would happen if he found himself caught in Vax’s eyes again. “It would be my pleasure.”

Keyleth considered him for a moment, glancing between him and Vax. “Very well,” she said, guiding the twins closer to the table. “We’ll eat and then we can all - what have you left for us tonight?”

“A long bow,” he said, lips curving up into a smile as Vex outwardly sobbed and collapsed onto the table. 

“We’ll be happy to help,” Keyleth said as she patted her friend’s back, looking apologetic. 

“In any way we can,” Vax added softly as everyone sat back down to eat and discuss the creation of the long bow.

 

* * *

 

 

“They are dressed in rags, and are so thin I can see their bones,” Cassandra said the next afternoon, looking tired from the night before but not terribly exhausted. Meanwhile, Percy’s repeated staying up late had left him looking haggard. However, that didn’t stop him from thinking forward to when they would see the elves again. “Percival.”

“Yes? Oh. Did you ask me something?” He adjusted his glasses, looking at her curiously. She sighed, shaking her head. 

“This is a bad idea, Percival,” she said, crossing her arms. 

“What is? Feeding them? I think it’s a grand idea -”  
“Don’t fall in love with him,” she interrupted, surprising making his teeth shut with an audible click. “It can only end badly.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said quietly, looking anywhere but his sister. 

“They’re under some sort of spell,” she continued. “Didn’t you hear them last night? Vex stole something from a witch and now -”

“And now they must repay their greed with charity, yes, I know.” He shrugged. “And?”

“And as soon as they have, they’ll be gone,” she reminded him. When he looked away again, she softened, reaching to tilt his head up to look at her. “Is that ring his?” She asked quietly. When he didn’t say anything, she knew she had her answer. “Be careful, brother,” she said before leaning up and kissing his cheek. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

“And this should go . . . here,” Percy guided Vax’s fingers along the skeleton of the gun, clicking cogs into place. “There.”

“You do this by hand?” He asked, examining the contraption. “I usually get Keyleth to figure out with her magic.”

“I don’t have any magic,” he said automatically, then immediately winced. “That’s - not entirely true. I have a bit, but illusionary things. Nothing practical, I assure you.” 

“You know magic?” Vax asked, voice going soft. 

“Just enough to hide with,” he answered, unable to look Vax in the eye for too long. “Are they asleep?” He nodded to the three women across the table from them, each with their heads on their arms, apparently peacefully asleep. It hadn’t taken long at all for Cassie to take to them and soon the three of them were like sisters themselves, talking about everything from hair to secrets. Percy had only been mildly uncomfortable. 

“They look to be, but that doesn’t mean anything,” Vax smiled as he looked at them. Percy nodded, distracted. “Still here?”

“What?” He looked up, catching Vax’s eye and staying there. “Yes. Still here.” 

“Good,” he murmured, apparently searching for something. The clock on the wall struck five, breaking whatever spell had been laid over the table. “I should go,” Vax said hurriedly breaking away and sliding out from the bench. “It’s nearly dawn.”

“Wait,” Percy stood, stopping him from going to the door. He was just a bit taller than Vax. Enough to be noticeable, but not enough to make a kiss entirely awkward - 

“Percy?” Vax prompted as the other man kept silent. “The time.”

“Did you leave the ring on purpose?” He asked, all in a rush. Vax paused, apparently not expecting the question. “Or -- do you want it back?”

“Keep it,” Vax said quietly as his sister stirred with a groan. “I have to go.”

“Until tonight?” He asked. It was a stupid question. Of course they would be here tonight.

“Tonight,” Vax confirmed, and even though Percy knew that was the answer, he still let out a relieved breath. 

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I sewed the base and we both worked on the details,” Cassandra explained as she presented the trio with brand new clothing. Skirts, shirts, dresses, trousers, socks, jackets and hats and gloves. Everything they could ever need, sewn and put together over the course of six months. “We both learned to be good with a needle when - well, before you three came along.”

“They’re beautiful,” Keyleth said, reaching out to touch the soft fabric of the long green coat that would be hers. “I don’t think -”

“Please, take them,” Percy said. “It doesn’t nearly cover what you have done for us.” Over the last six months, the five of them had stayed up until all hours of the night together, talking and tinkering and cooking and drinking. They were proper friends. If Percy had his way, they were a little more than that. A lot more, in one particular case. 

“I don’t think you understand -” Vax started, but Percy shook his head sharply, one hand rising. 

“You are set free when the debt is paid or we give you the gift that would set you free,” he shrugged as Vax just stared. “I read.”

“We know this means you won’t be coming back,” Cassandra added quietly, looking more regretful than before but still determined. “But we are fine now. And it’s because of you. You deserve your own freedom.”

“That’s - I don’t think -” Vex shook her head, looking from Percy to Cassandra. “Thank you,” she whispered before throwing her arms around Percy’s neck and then Cassandra’s, nearly causing the woman to drop the stacks of clothing. Percy hardly even noticed as he looked at Vax. 

“One last thing,” he said as he stepped forward, taking the ring from his finger. “This is yours.” He held it out for Vax. The man was still for a long moment as Keyleth gently herded the sisters to another room. Percy was almost positive all three of them were crowded at the door. Vax shook his head, letting out a huff of breath. 

“I told you to keep it,” he said, voice quiet. “I meant it.”

“If I keep it,” he said, taking a breath. “It means I have something of you to remember you by. Which means when you’re gone, you won’t really be gone. And that - I think that might be worse.” Percy shook his head, looking down at the ring instead of at Vax. “If you’re not really gone, then I’ll just be here, wondering what might have happened if I had just -”

He stopped talking as his mouth became suddenly occupied by a certain half-elf stepping in and soundly silencing him with a kiss. As Vax leaned back, Percy blinked, brow furrowing. 

“That makes it worse,” he whispered. 

“I know,” Vax whispered back, reaching up to fix Percy’s glasses. That done, he took the ring and returned it to Percy’s finger. “But I couldn’t stop myself any longer.”

“You have to go?” He asked, fingers reaching to curl into Vax’s shirt. 

“I don’t know,” he murmured, nose nudging Percy’s. “I’ve never been cursed by three crazy witches before.”

“I’ll miss you,” Percy sighed, eyes sliding shut as Vax kissed him again. 

“And I’ll miss you.”

 

* * *

 

A week went by. Then two. And then three. Percival and Cassandra fell into a different routine, one that didn’t include staying awake until dawn. They worked, they lived, they no longer just survived. But something was always missing. Even the antics of Scanlan and Grog lacked their usual appeal. Pike noticed it first, how they both seemed listless. When asked, however, they could not come up with an explanation worthy of the three mysterious half-elves who had appeared at midnight to save their lives. Nothing that didn’t sound mad explained the strangers who became their most trusted confidantes.

It was morning. Percy was working upstairs, a black dagger between his hands, working to make the blade almost weightless. A throwing knife, perfect for long distances. Dead aim. He was too engrossed in his work to notice Cassandra excited scream or the sound of hurried footsteps on the stairs. 

“Percival,” she interrupted him, nearly sending the blade across his palm. “You have to come downstairs.” She was breathless, her cheeks flushed red from running. “Now.”

“I’m working,” he shook his head though he laid the blade down as he looked up at her. “What is it?”

“Visitors.” Maybe it was the way she said it or the way the ring suddenly felt so much warmer or maybe it was just pure instinct. Whatever it was, somehow, someway, Percy knew exactly who was waiting for him downstairs. Brushing past Cassandra, he took the stairs two at a time, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste. Keyleth reached him first, pulling him into a tight hug that was soon joined  by Vex. The two women were beaming as they each kissed his cheek. They must have been talking, saying something about how he no longer looked so exhausted, about how they came back, they must have. But Percy couldn’t hear them as he caught sight of Vax leaning against the sales counter, long hair combed and pulled back from his face. Clean shaven. He looked like he belonged in high society rather than in the streets. He looked even better in the daylight.

“Hi,” Percy breathed out as he stepped away from Vex and Keyleth. Vax smiled, raising a hand in greeting as he pushed away from the counter. 

“Hi,” he inclined his head. “How are you?”

“Not good,” he said, and something in him thrilled at the look of concern that crossed Vax’s face. “You see, I have this problem. I’m in love with someone who disappeared,” he slid the ring from his finger, turning it over. “I know I haven’t known him that long, but - I can’t imagine life without him.” Vax snorted, expression relaxing though he still looked apprehensive. 

“Do you think he’ll come back?” He asked, taking the ring from Percy. 

“My mother once told me that things that love you will always find you,” he whispered, searching Vax’s face. “But the people who love you, they have to make that decision for themselves.”

“Not very hopeful,” he commented dryly, snorting. “What if they make the wrong decision?”

“Then you have to trust that someone will make the right one.” 

Vax swallowed as he looked down, rolling the ring between his fingers. “I wanted to ask - we wanted - no, it was mostly me.” He looked up, nervousness clear in every line of his face. Percy wanted to kiss them into smoothness. “The curse is broken. We’re free. But I’m having a hard time thinking about anything but you.” He took a breath. “And I was wondering - if we could stay?”

Percy let out a huff of breath, then nearly giggled, then truly laughed. Vax could only stare, still nervous and worried. Taking pity on him, Percy cupped Vax’s face and tilted his head up. “Of course, my dear,” he whispered. Vax grinned, taking Percy’s hand and sliding the ring onto his third finger of his left hand. 

“Then I think we’ll be staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for reading! Please go visit alizarintea.tumblr.com for questions, yelling, prompts, or just to talk. Love you!  
> \- Alizarin


End file.
